The Day It All Went Wrong
by SportsNightLover
Summary: Summary: Is Dumbledore who we think he is? Can he ever be trusted again? What was the true reason that Dumbledore never talked to Harry?Disclaimer: The characters are mine! In all ways but the truth.
1. Default Chapter

Author: SportsNightLover  
  
Title: The Day It All Went Wrong  
  
SPOILERS: Harry Potter 5 and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Summary: Is Dumbledore who we think he is? Can he ever be trusted again? What was the true reason that Dumbledore never talked to Harry?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are mine! In all ways but the truth.  
  
With Sirius dead, Ron and Hermione dying, and Neville, Ginny and Luna not able to help, Harry was feeling anger at the death eaters for hurting his friends, and was frustrated with himself for not being able to defeat them sooner. With that on his mind it was hard to fight, but that wasn't all that was on in his mind. He was also feeling guilt for putting his friends in this position. How could he let Voldemort trick him so easily?  
  
With these strong emotions he couldn't move, there was no hope. "Soon," he thought, "the Order would be killed one by one." Then, Harry figured that he would be left to fight ten death eaters while saving his friends.  
  
To his total surprise Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley didn't die at all. In fact, Tonks isn't clumsy when it comes to magic. But, Bellatrix Lestrange was better than Sirius and that is still one death eater to fight alone, and more coming to outnumber the others.  
  
Again, Harry thought there was no hope, but once again a miracle happened, this time the best. Dumbledore himself showed up and easily stopped the death eaters. Out of the corner of Harry's eyes, Harry noticed Bellatrix running away from Albus and quickly shot after her feeling anger and disgust.  
  
Knowing that he would follow, which he did, she ran until they were alone in the lobby. She killed the one guard on duty and waited for the duel.  
  
Even though Harry was hurt he wouldn't give up. Lestrange was full of laughter until she noticed he kept fighting and wasn't giving up.  
  
Bellatrix threw spells of all kinds at him, trying to wound him, but not kill him because of the prophecy. "I have to get the prophecy or the Dark Lord will be mad," she thought. Little did she know the prophecy had been smashed. Voldemort was furious.  
  
On and on the spells went, whizzed passed each other and barely missing. Bellatrix had better aim, but Harry was still good. Harry ducked out under a statue and only came out to shoot spells.  
  
When she used the spell to get the prophecy, and it didn't work she was frightened. She pleaded for forgiveness, but when Voldemort showed up unexpectedly she was happy, but also afraid. She was happy, because he could easily defeat Harry, but afraid of Voldemort's power. She knew that Voldemort would be mad at her.  
  
Harry, however, was only frightened and again had no hope. Surrounded by a death eater and Voldemort, Harry waited to die like his parents and godfather.  
  
As predicted, Voldemort started to fire at Harry. Harry fought back, but had no chance. He lay there suffering by Voldemort, one of the two wizards thought to be strong enough to destroy him. Harry knew the other, being Dumbledore, would come to avenge his death, but would he.  
  
When Dumbledore arrived in the lobby, he laughed at the sight of a dead Potter.  
  
"See Bellatrix, my plan not to look at Harry worked. He never saw the evil look on my face." Dumbledore said triumphantly.  
  
Harry never knew the evil plan. Voldemort was surprised, but thought it a good sign. Dumbledore was evil much to Voldemort's delight.  
  
Dumbledore's motivation was that he knew Voldemort was gaining power and wanted to secure a place for himself in the future.  
  
Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley made it out fine. Neville was tortured, like his parents, and Ron was choked to death. Luna came out with an adventure and Ginny was paralyzed from the waist down. Hermione went to St. Mungos for a few weeks and was alright after that. The ones that made it out (hurt or not ) were helped by the Order.  
  
When the Order returned they tried to find people to help fight Voldemort and Dumbledore. The only willing person was Snape. They knew they would not succeed. The Order was about to face ten death eaters and two powerful wizards. Their plan was to stick together. After about a week of tough practice they went back to the same place. They were fighting to defeat evil.  
  
Phase one of the battle was to take out as many of the death eaters as possible. The Order killed two before Tonks got injured. Moody's eye was a great help and saved Kingsley's life. Lupin and Snape made a good team. They all ended up killing six death eaters. Two of which were Lucious Malfoy and Crabbe. Two were injured and two fled the scene. It was five (the order) on two (Voldemort and Dumbledore) but the two was favored.  
  
Phase two was very stressful. Kingsley was killed by Voldemort, but by then Tonks was ready to fight again. She had already called for help from the aurors. Twenty came to help fight.  
  
After a brutal fight an auror was left dead by Dumbledore. Dumbledore finally realized he had a chance to defeat Voldemort and live on. With the little bit of good in him, he slyly turned and killed Voldemort instantly. The fighting stopped except for an auror trying to avenge his friend's death. Eventually, he stopped too. They all thought Voldemort was dead. They couldn't have been more wrong. 


	2. The Day It All Went Wrong Chapter 2

Author: SportsNightLover

Title: The Day It All Went Wrong (Chapter 2)

Spoilers: Harry Potter 5 and the Order of the Phoenix

Summary: Is Dumbledore who we think he is? Can he ever be trusted again? What was the true reason that Dumbledore never talked to Harry?

Disclaimer: The characters are mine! In all ways but the truth.

After the bad things that Dumbledore had done and all the people he betrayed, no one felt safe around him anymore. No one wants to be near him and everyone wants to confront him but if they do, well they know how powerful Dumbledore is. Dumbledore doesn't think anything he did was wrong, and actually thinks he did a good job. He believes that everyone should be happy that he is back on there side. They should believe that, doesn't mean he is.

Voldemort had learned a fake dead spell once and it came in quite handy. When he summoned Dumbledore to make sure that he really was faking murder and not actually trying to kill him, he was reassured that he wasn't alone. Dumbledore had made up a great accuse of why he had to leave, but it didn't matter because everyone was willing to let him go anyway. Voldemort and Dumbledore had to act fast because the Order would be suspicious if Dumbledore was gone to long. Voldemort forcefully made the last four death eaters join them in their last fight, at least against the order.

Voldemort and Dumbledore burst in first with their wands raised. Quietly, the others made their way around a back entrance and sneaked up on the unsuspecting order. Thinking their were only two enemies, the order tried to fight back. Snape and Lupin tried their fighting tactics from the first fight, but were unable to do anything. Tonks was, again, useful on defeating two death eaters. Moody was pinned to the ground from a table that was thrown in his direction. Snape and Lupin, while being less successful than last time, managed to kill one death eater. Moody, peeling himself off the floor finished of the last death eater.

While all this was going on, Voldemort and Dumbledore noticed that Tonks was being the most successful and took immediate action. They surrounded him on either side and with one spell each, Tonks was dead. The order was surprised to see 25 aurors come to their rescue. No one from the order called in the aurors, dead or alive. These aurors where only useful for distraction because none of them were very skilled at wizardry.

Sadly, only ten aurors made it out alive, and that's including the injured. Lupin, Snape, and Moody alone were no match for the all powerful duo of evil. Moody's eye fell out of his head and was knocked around all over the place and Moody was unable to help. Just when all hope was lost, again, the most unlikely group of heroes came to save the day.

Hermione and Luna knew that they were the last hope for the order and managed to get the angry Weasley family to fight in the important battle. Mr. Weasley was experienced in this field of wizardry and had a lot of spells ready to be used. Mrs. Weasley claimed that she knew a few spells as well, but didn't show it during the fight. Fred and George had a whole bag full of little things that might be useful. Hermione had done her studying as usual and found out how to fight the dark arts. Luna didn't know much about spells, but she thought she had to help.

Mrs. Weasley had tried to remember the spells that she knew, but wasn't successful. Mr. Weasley on the other hand, had a great shot and managed to knock Voldemort of his feet. Fred and George helped by using an assortment of things to make sure that Voldemort remained on the ground. Hermione remembered her spells, but couldn't remember the hand motions. Luna didn't do anything to help and was thrust into the street by a misfire from Hermione. Hermione immediately went to help and left the rest alone.

Finally remembering the cause, Lupin and Snape tried to help by distracting Dumbledore while the Weasleys finished of Voldemort. Voldemort wiggled his way out of his fixed position but slipped on Moody's loose eye and was knocked unconscious. When the Weasleys got to Voldemort they went straight to work. When they where done with him, the duo was now only one. Dumbledore fled the scene so that he could regroup and come back again.


	3. The Day It All Wnt Wrong Chapter 3

Author: SportsNightLover  
  
Title: The Day It All Went Wrong  
  
SPOILERS: Harry Potter 5 and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Summary: Is Dumbledore who we think he is? Can he ever be trusted again? What was the true reason that Dumbledore never talked to Harry?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are mine! In all ways but the truth.

Dumbledore had left and the order was left to try and recover. Lupin, Snape, and Moody thanked the Weasleys for helping and thanked Hermione and Luna for bringing them to help. There were many losses for the order and one loss for the duo of evil. Fifteen aurors died that day and so did Tonks, but so did Voldemort, one of the most powerful wizards around. The new order new that Dumbledore would be back to avenge Voldemort's death, so they started training. Hermione had taught the order some of the new spells she learned, and in return learned some new ones herself.

Dumbledore was furious with himself for letting Voldemort be cornered and die like that. He was also mad at the Wealey's for helping and saving the day. They would have to go first for killing Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that he could defeat all of easily, but just for reassurance he decided to get a little bit of help. He got his help from Bellatrix Lestrange who had stopped fighting after she was unable to get the prophecy. He was also able to get help from Draco Malfoy because he was angry for losing his father. Together they would easily crush the order in no time at all.

They had decided that they would strike right after the order was finished training because they would be tired. The order wasn't without their own sneaky plan of trying to take down Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Bellatrix attacked first and the order was definitely surprised. Lupin, Snape, Moody, the Weasley's, and Luna were all ready to fight. There was an intense battle where furniture was flying everywhere, but each side was missing a person. Malfoy had come in a different entrance and ambushed the unsuspecting order. His attack wasn't going to be unanswered because Hermione surprised him by throwing spells at of nowhere, literally. No one knew where she was because she was wearing Harry's old invisibility cloak. It worked perfectly and Malfoy was immobilized. Bellatrix had noticed Mrs. Weasley and Luna's inexperience and was using it to her advantage. She threw spells of different colors and strengths at them and forced back to a wall. Luna tried to fight back but was unable. Lestrange finished her off with a weak spell. She was about to kill Mrs. Weasley when Mr. Weasley attacked Lestrange from behind by hitting her in the head with a chair. Dumbledore was alone again and the help only succeeded in killing one person.

He tried his hardest to defeat the five wizards he could see. He had spells thrown at him from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Snape, and Moody. He made a shield from his wand and tried to fight back. He didn't see that Fred and George had sneaked out the back and threw things from behind. Dumbledore didn't worry about them because if he turned he would let down his guard. Hermione was able to get up very close and start breaking his shield of life support. Dumbledore was trapped and again fled the scene. Everyone thought that it was like last time and would come back in a few days.

Dumbledore returned only a few minutes later and started attacking everyone. Lupin and Snape were walking up the stairs when he returned and had there backs turned. Dumbledore seized the opportunity and used some strong spells to eliminate them for good. He then vanished in thin air and reappeared next to Mr. Weasley and was able to kill him, too. Bellatrix Lestrange was waking back up and Malfoy's spell was wearing off. Dumbledore had his team back and was facing less people. Hermione had already put down the invisibility cloak and Malfoy took it and put it on. He was able to use it to creep up behind the Weasley twins unnoticed. He took their little prank toys and used them against the brothers. While the twins where trying still dazed from the ambush, Bellatrix used an assortment of her best spells to kill them.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who was able to do anything. She fired some spells at Bellatrix while she was she still turned around. Bellatrix wasn't hurt much, but Hermione was mad for all the losses they suffered and kept up her attacks. After she was down, Bellatrix was dead. Mrs. Weasley was still angry for losing her whole family and tried to take revenge but didn't know any spells. Malfoy walked over to her invisible and pointed his wand right at her and fired his best spell from only inches away. Mrs. Weasley didn't even have a chance to defend herself. Moody had found his eye after the last battle and used it to locate Malfoy. He went over to Malfoy and shot a very powerful spell. Malfoy fell to the ground and wouldn't ever get up, or even wake up. Moody took the invisibility cloak and put it on. He and Hermione were the only last survivors. They had to take on Dumbledore alone.

Dumbledore was only able to see Hermione and fired five spell one right after another. Hermione had made a shield but it broke after four spells hit it. Moody attacked Dumbledore from behind, in front, and on the side and everyone hit. Dumbledore was injured, but could still fight. Hermione was hurt from before and Dumbledore shot his strongest spell and she died instantaneously. Moody was still invisible and fired spells from all corners of the room, but his cloak got caught on a loose chair leg and he fell to the floor. The cloak came of and Moody's location was revealed. Dumbledore stood over him knowing that the battle and war was about to end. He killed Moody and took his eye for future use.

When he was about to leave, 100 aurors came in and fought Dumbledore. Fatigue worked against Dumbledore and the aurors killed Dumbledore after more than half of them were also killed.

Good won that war, but the victory was very costly. Harry, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Moody, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and about 85 aurors all died trying to protect people from evil. Evil had some bad losses as well. All the death eaters, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Dumbledore were the most powerful wizards and are all now dead.


End file.
